Técnica
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Akane parpadeo sorprendida de que su hermana Kasumi tuviera esos trucos, regreso su mirada a su prometido y se dio cuenta que él la miraba de reojo, entonces se decidió, hizo lo mismo que su hermana


*Los personajes no son míos, etc...

.-.-

Técnica

.-.-

\- ¿crees que algún día el doctor se anime a confesarse a Kasumi?- Ranma preguntó a lado de Akane en la sala mientras veían como Ono Tofu se vaciaba el té en la cabeza ante la sonrisa de la mayor de las Tendo.

\- mmm... yo creo que si...- contestó con duda - eso espero...- dijo al ver como su hermana preguntaba algo y el doctor comenzaba a bailar hablándole a la pared

\- jeje... tienes que admitir que es gracioso...- dijo acostado en el suelo de lado, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos

\- no es gracioso...- dijo apesumbrada - solo... solo esta enamorado... es... tierno- mencionó insegura

\- ¡ja, claro!, ¡que bueno que no todos actuamos igual! jajajaja- rió viendo como el pobre hombre le ofrecía a Kasumi una maseta completa-

\- ¿actuamos...- preguntó Akane mirándolo fijamente, pero el muchacho aun no había caído en lo que había dicho

\- si, ya sabes cuando te enamoras jajajaja- se carcajeó de nuevo al ver la maseta ya en la cabeza del medico - si fuera así, yo yaaa...- se calló a si mismo con la última letra en la boca

\- ¿tú qué?-

\- nada- dijo en instantáneo sentándose completamente erguido y tenso. Akane que estaba a unos dos metros de él gateo hasta donde estaba el muchacho mirándolo a la cara

\- dime... anda...- rogó en una risita

\- nada Akane, ¡no seas pesada!-

\- ya... dime... ¿tú qué?-

\- ¡nada!- le gritó a la cara completamente roja - ¡déjame en paz!-

\- bien...- ella había quedado sentada frente a él, aunque ahora el muchacho tenía la vista perdida en el techo. La de melena corta suspiró resignada y volteó a ver de nuevo al doctor y a su hermana, Kasumi en ese momento y de un sutil movimiento como si fuera natural, se pasó la mano por el cabello después la bajo por su cuello cayendo con soltura como roce a lo largo de su vestido hasta posarla en su pierna, al instante el doctor hecho humo por las orejas, al caminar tropezó cayendo sobre la mesa y haciendo movimientos como si nadara. La de melena corta miro curiosa a su hermana, ese no era un movimiento natural en Kasumi, ¿lo había hecho adrede?, su pregunta se resolvió cuando la dulce chica le devolvió la mirada y le guiño el ojo para después seguir "conversando" con Tofu.

Akane parpadeo sorprendida de que su hermana Kasumi tuviera esos trucos, regresó su mirada a su prometido y se dio cuenta que él la miraba de reojo, entonces se decidió, hizo lo mismo que su hermana, se puso la mano en las puntas del cabello como viendo sus puntas y jugó con ellas un poco, bajo su mano por su cuello sobándolo como si estuviera tensa, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, después bajo sus dedos a su hombro y rascó sutilmente, acomodó el lazo de su blusa para finalizar dejando caer su mano a lo largo de su torso para acabar sobre su muslo. Ella que también miraba a Ranma de reojo vio como él la observaba embobado

\- mmm... yo voy a ir a la tienda... a comprar... mmm... algo- soltó de pronto, se levantó y jaló un poco su falda moviendo el borde como si la estuviera acomodando. Casi grita un sonido de victoria cuando vio como a Ranma le sangraba la nariz.

\- Regreso en un rato- dijo Akane

\- ¡no! ¡espera! ¡yo voy contigo!- le grito levantándose y tropezando en el intento

Kasumi veía la escena risueña, al parecer su hermanita aprendía muy rápido, regresó su vista al doctor y se dio cuanta que él también había observado a los pequeños de la casa

\- se ve que están muy enamorados ¿verdad?- Tofu soltó su primera frase coherente desde su llegada con la vista perdida por donde se fuera Ranma

\- si, eso parece- contesto Kasumi, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus palmas, con la cara muy cerca del doctor

\- Ka... Ka... Kasumi- dijo para seguir "nadando" como pez.

.-.-.-

Diez de Diciembre, gracias por todos sus comentarios, su apoyo me da ánimos para seguir, espero que este nuevo fic le haya gustado.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
